Factions
In the 26th century, mankind has expanded across the galaxy, yet only a few of its colonies are controlled by Humans. The true rulers are the cybernetically enhanced Tyi and the biogenetically perfected Genides. Their striving for total control over all human species drives them into the territory of an ancient alien race that does not tolerate other cosmic civilisations: the "Restorers". To survive this war and uncover the motives of the alien’s destructive behaviour, you are forced to join one of the two dominant human races. Their search for the origin of the Restorers becomes a race for survival of all three human species. Genides Genides The graceful Genides were the first of the two new human species to be created on Sabiador. They need virtually no sleep, their wounds heal quickly and they are capable of telepathic communication. Most of them are also resistant to illness, their thought processes are faster, they can hear in ultrasonic and infrasonic frequencies and have a long life expectancy. After the first Species Wars and the expulsion of the Genides from Sabiador, six million refugees made their new home on the planet Delta Pavonis II (d-Pav II). The Genides renamed the planet Geneera and developed into a considerable commercial and economic power. 'Tyi' Tyi The Tyi-protectors were created after the first species wars and are the second superhuman species besides the Genides. Contrary to their genetically manipulated arch-enemies, they have completely devoted their bodies to cybernetics, at first as part of the project, later of their own will. The trigger for the cybernetic project on Sabiador was its inhabitants' increasing fear of a retaliatory strike by the Genides that surpassed them both physically and mentally. The designation Tyi (pronounced "Tai") is an abbreviation for "Tactical Yeomen Inhabitants" (T.Y.I.). Sapiens Sapiens are the bastions of biologically-unaltered human beings, with neither biogenetic or cybernetic alterations. Since the Genides and the Tyi both consider Sapiens to be obsolete, what was once the leading species of humanity has now been reclassified, thanks to the Inferiority Edicts, as second-class citizens. Since then, leadership positions are only given to Tyi or Genides. Jadd Baran The Jadd Baran are a militant splinter group of Sapiens with a fierce hatred for both "super-human" species, the Tyi and the Genides. They were founded during the turmoil of the First Species war on Sabiador and, following the discrimination against Sapiens, expanded the scope of their actions on such a scale they were outlawed by the Church of the Keepers. Jadd Baran fighters display their rank and affiliation with tatoos. Church of the Keepers The Church of the Keepers was founded by Silpha Uranir, a hybrid of Tyi and Genides. Many members of the church are android. All Keeper dignitaries - human and android - are blind or had themselves blinded. They believe this prevents them from being decieved or misled in their faith and views by the vagaires of the physical universe. The ritual of the "Blinding Consecration" involves the symbolic or actual blinding of aspirants. This rite follows the idea of the blind prophet, who sees things that those of the eyesight cannot. Representatives of the Church, indeed all clerical dignitaries, are addressed in the "majestic plural". They themselves also use this form of address when speaking to others.